


You Make Me Feel So Young

by SebStanborn



Series: Sweet Love Of Mine [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Omega Bucky Barnes, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebStanborn/pseuds/SebStanborn
Summary: James looks perfect, illuminated by green and gold, dressed in stylised green yoga pants and utilising one of Thor's red sweaters as a nightgown of sorts.





	You Make Me Feel So Young

James looks perfect, illuminated by green and gold, dressed in stylised green yoga pants and utilising one of Thor's red sweaters as a nightgown of sorts. His expression is happy and he's clearly in his element, little Diana balanced on his hip smiling wide at the bright tree lights she's 'helping' to hang. It's their first Christmas with their Princess and Thor couldn't be more happy, surrounded by his friends and family.

"He looks beautiful," Thor glances away from James and Diana, raising his brow at Natasha who smirks in turn.

Her eyes flick to James before she returns her focus to the screen where a film, Elf, is softly playing. "It's getting late," she says kindly. Thor narrows his eyes. "You should get her bottle ready, I'll watch over them. Not that Steve isn't already."

True. The Captain had been keeping a vigilant eye on both pup and mother all night, flicking his gaze between the two and the window whilst trying to seem as if he was only paying attention to the movie playing. Thor could understand Steve's protectiveness, what he couldn't understand was Natasha, because if he'd learnt anything over the years it was that she was as sneaky as Loki and James. Than again... It was past Diana's usual feeding time...

"I'll be back in a moment, then," he caves, giving Natasha a nod and a squint before moving in the direction of the kitchen. As he's moving through the doorway, he glances back at James, still engrossed in hanging ornaments with Diana, and smiles. He's damn proud of his little family.

Going through the motions of getting a bottle prepared comes as easily as fighting, and within seconds Thor is leaning against the counter, thumbing the small box in his pocket.

"Oh," the Asgardian immediately withdraws his hand as James appears in the doorway, looking only mildly surprised.

"Steve's watching Diana. Natasha told me you'd popped out to contact Heimdall," James explains.

_Ah, of course_. Natasha had wanted them alone together. She clearly already knew about Thor's little gift.

"I'm heating up Diana's bottle," Thor nods towards the microwave, smiling as James gives a slight hum before walking forward and wrapping his arms around the Alpha in a hug.

"I have a gift for you," the Omega mumbles into his shirt.

"I have a gift for you too," Thor informs him, rubbing his face against the Omegas neck, his hands roaming over the smaller man's back. James had been smelling more enticing than usual lately and by the Gods if Thor didn't _want_. His perfect Omega. _His_.

James huffs a small laugh and pushes away slightly, his mouth crooked into a sweet little grin. "Me first?" He hums, reaching into his pocket to fiddle with a package. It's about the size of Thor's hand, long and thin, covered in mistletoe themed wrapping.

"Open it," James urges eagerly. Thor obliges. And nearly drops the box to the floor when he glances what's inside of it.

"You're..."

"I'm pregnant," James nods, eyes glistening with unshed tears of joy. Before Thor can think he's picking the Omega up and spinning him around with a laugh. James giggles slightly as he's finally placed back down on his feet and drawn into a deep kiss.

"I love you," the Alpha gasps against his lips.

"I love you too," James replies easily, and really, the moment couldn't be more perfect.

"My turn," Thor informs him as he steps back slightly, pulling out the little box in his pocket. James's eyes widen as Thor opens the box to show him.

"Where did you get this?" He gasps, carefully prying his mothers' wedding ring from the box.

"Your sister. She was more than happy for you to have it."

James nods, sniffling and gasping as he pushes the ring onto his right ring finger, not wanting to risk trying it on his left. It's untraditional, but it's perfect, kind of like them. "Yes," he whispers. "Oh my god, yes."

Thor laughs softly, pulling the Omega into another tight hug.

"Merry Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> You can open one Christmas gift tonight, so here you lot go. I wrote this incredibly sleep deprived.
> 
> Continuation of Sweet Child O' Mine. I know Thor probably wouldn't celebrate Christmas as it's a Christian thing, but I imagine he'd be happy to immersed himself into Bucky's culture, just as Bucky would be happy to with Thor's. I imagine they celebrated Christmas on Earth and Yule on Asgard (I believe it's called Yule, please correct me if I'm wrong).
> 
> Hope you're all having a spectacular holiday, I love chatting with you guys so drop a comment!


End file.
